1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tubeless tire valves of the general type exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,191 and generally called "snap-in" tire valves. More specifically, the invention relates to a snap-in tire valve designed for use with tire or other container containing gas at relatively high pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As stated, the prior art contains examples of snap-in tire valves, an example being the above-mentioned patent granted Dec. 27, 1960 to S. T. Williams and assigned to my assignee. Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,979 which issued Aug. 5, 1958 also to S. T. Williams and assigned to my assignee.
While the above described prior art has been emminently satisfactory as applied to passenger car tires, there is occasion for use of such a valve under higher pressure. The valves of the prior art, having their bases totally of rubber, have tended under applications of high pressure to forceably extrude through the rim hole opening and separate totally from the wheel. Also, there is occasionally a need for a tire valve in which the base is of rigid material to serve as a housing for a poppet or the like.